A Resident Evil Christmas
by PurpleKillerPanda
Summary: Some members of the resident evil gang decide to celebrate christmas together. But when an unexpected guest arrives; tensions raise and secrets are revealed. An old flame could tear apart two lovers . A reunion nobody wanted. And an event no one saw coming. Well this resident evil family stay together or fall apart?
1. Chapter 1 The Couple

Chapter One: The Couple

A large house in a small town; in a suburb. The neighborhood covered in a white wonderland. Houses decorated with christmas trees and lights while a couple strolls by.

The woman with medium build and brown hair notices the large snowman in one of the yards. The dark haired man grinned at the house's display. The woman grins back at the man. Their hands squeeze. They embrace about to kiss, when suddenly the woman gets whacked in the back of her head by a snowball. The man glares at a group of snickering boys. The man looked over to see the rose-cheeked woman laughing.

"Well that ruined the moment." He murmured. The woman grabbed his hand and cupped his cheek.

"Chris it's okey. I'm fine. It's a good thing to cool off once in a while."

The man known as Chris Redfield and his fiancé Jill Valentine. The two once again embrace when a cold smack landed on the back of Chris's head. The six foot one man spun around as the three boys sprinted away.

"Dammanit! Every year they have to do that! Man!" He looked over at Jill. "I'm glad were not having kids."

Jill smiled again at Chris but it suddenly became strained.

The two hold each others hands and head home to prepare for the christmas party.

….

While heading home the two discussed what needed to be done before the guests arrived.

"Well Chris you need to get the rest of the garage cleaned up." Jill declared.

"And?" He replied.

"Get the rest of the lights put up. And fix the toilet in the guest bathroom.

"Got it, and Jill need to to finish the shopping and get the turkey in the oven. And oh almost forgot clean out the closet."

"When I get home I'll be right on it." She replied.

"Good."

…

When the couple got home the two went their separate ways. Chris went down to the basement to get his tools while Jill went up stairs to clean out the closet.

When she got into the bedroom, she shut the door quickly. She sat herself on the bed to calm herself since her mind was reeling.

_He doesn't know. I mean I haven't told him yet. But I have to._

She put her face in her hands. She felt her brain throbbing against her skull. She thought of all the possibilities and scenarios that could happen.

1)He would leave her

2)Deny it

3)Worst of all leave her for someone else

She thought about this for weeks. Thinking of what could happen. Then suddenly a sick feeling came to her mind. The faces of women started to flood her mind. Then an image of one particular woman pushed in her mind. The woman had a heart-shaped face, soft caramel skin, full lips, and dark mane of hair. The feeling got stronger as Jill sprinted into the bathroom. She hurled the images of Chris and the other woman. The pain escaping away with each hurled image; heaving till none remained and the sick feeling was gone. And with satisfaction she flushed it all away.

…

Chris reached for the string and pulled causing light to flood the room. He squinted till his eyes started to adjust and he started to look around for his tools. He saw many of the boxes were covered in layers of dust. He noticed a tangle of cobwebs in the corner of the ceiling. He went to grab a broom to sweep it away. Just then his foot hit a weight. Trying not to curse pain he sat down on the floor and wait for the pain to settle down. He tried to grab the broom then he fell down; along with the broom.

"Ow." He grumbled. He glanced over and noticed a box sitting by itself in a corner.

He sat himself up and pulled the box over to him. He noticed it had label that said Africa. He took out his swiss army knife and began to cut. When the box opened he saw ancient

artifacts, some gold pieces, little figurines, and a photo. He grabbed the photo and started to examine it. Looking into the soft brown eyes, and he began to remember.

…...

Jill sat herself against the edge of the toilet. The cold marble cooled down the throbbing.

_He wouldn't leave me, would he? I mean if we did break up he wouldn't go back to her.. Would… he?_

Jill grabbed the stick on the counter and peered at it again and begging for the the plus sign to fade away.

…..

Chris kept glaring at the photo and started to remember the memories of his forgotten partner. They were only together for a short time but it left a great impact on him. He once had feelings for her but his feeling for Jill was much stronger. The reason the relationship ended was because Jill was in the way.

_I can't be with someone who I have to worry about him still having feeling for his friend!_

He did love her though, but it was just wasn't enough. He did it to get his mind off of Jill. Jill was too afraid then to act on those feelings; especially if one of them were killed. The woman who was also a BSAA member and was part of the African Division. She didn't hesitate to be with him, but he still loved Jill. No matter how many times he stayed with her. And she knew of it and eventually let him go.

_I want you to be happy, Chris. That's why I'm breaking up with you._

In the end the two tired to stay friends but after a few months they gave up and went their separate ways. He put the picture back in the box and closed it. He noticed his box of tools on a workbench. He stood up and grabbed it and went back upstairs.

…

Jill was putting the turkey in the oven when Chris got up the stairs tool box at hand.

"You finally came up. I was wondering if you were gonna move down there." She smiled.

He just stood there.

Jill glanced down at her apron and started to play with the seam. The room filled with silence thick as a cloak. But then the phone went off causing her jump so she ran over to the phone and answered.

"Hello? Really, that's great! You're on your way, alright! I'll tell your brother. Ok bye." And she hung up

"Was that Claire?" He asked.

"Yes and she's on her way over so you better get at that bathroom. While I get ready." She replied.

"Alright I'm on it." And he started up the stairs.

"Chris wait."

He glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah Jill. What is it?"

"Ummmmm it's… it's don't forget to clean out the garage and hang and hang the rest of the lights. Got it?"

"Got it." And he went back up the stairs.

And the sick feeling grew back in her stomach.

**Hi everybody I'm PurpleKillerPanda and thank you for reading A Resident Evil Christmas! I hope you remain and watch as the characters uncover secrets of their dark pasts and new ones as well. I hope you enjoy! Reviews a re respected :)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Sister

Chapter Two: The Sister

A doorbell rang twice, so Jill sprinted down the stairs while trying to put on an earring. She opened the door to reveal a grinning Claire with a pixie cut. Jill's eyes widen for a second as she examined the woman in her dark, ripped jeans; as she tired to think of something to say.

"Hey Jill!" Claire squealed and hugged her.

She hugged back, and the women pulled away and smiled.

"It's been so long."

"I know."

"How our you and my brother doing."

"Well.." Jill paused. "We're doing… well."

A look of concern flashed across Claire's face. Jill noticed, so she turned away.

"Um well I got to finish getting ready." And she started to climb up the stairs.

"Wait Jill."

"Yes." She answered.

"Did you tell my brother about my 'friend'?" Claire asked.

"Umm no. I haven't had the chance too, but I will." She continued to go up.

"Okay well then I'm going to go see my dear, big brother." She followed Jill up the stairs

…

Let's just say Chris was taken by surprise when he saw his sister in the doorway.

"Claire.. Wow. You.. look… nice."

She groaned and threw herself down on the bed. " Jeez, is it that bad?"

"Uh no, Sis. I like it. It's just… I've never seen you with such short hair before. I just have to get used to it; That's all."

"Well then give your sister a hug then."

He bent and the two wrapped their arms around each other. Chris then got up and went into the bathroom. Claire sat herself up and threw her bag on the bed causing a small thud. She started to unpack and then she heard a bunch of whacks. She took her clothes out and started putting them in drawers. She heard a power drill go off. She finished unpacking and went back to the bed, and faced the closed door.

"Chris."

No answer, so she yelled again.

"CHRIS!" She shouted. The drilling stopped, and the door opened.

"Yes Claire?" He asked.

"Well," She sighed. "I need to tell you something."

"Alright what is it?" He wiped his hands with a rag.

"Well I have a-" She paused. Planning out her next words carefully and preparing for his reaction. "Well Chris I have a friend who is coming to meet you guys. Is that ok?"

"When is she coming over" He demanded.

"Oh well; she's not gonna be here for a few more hours because she's still on her flight."

"We don't have a place for her to sleep." He responded.

"That's ok. She can sleep with me. I don't mind sharing a bed." She blushed.

"Sure about that?"

"Yes. I'm sure." She pulled one of her legs up to her chin.

"Alright then." And he went back to work. "You should go downstairs this is gonna take awhile."

"Alrighty then." She got off and went to see what Jill was up to.

…...

Jill looked at herself in the mirror and the dress laid across her chest. She spun around the causing the dress to twirl with her. She started to think of what she would look like months from now. She groaned and threw the dress on the bed. She went over to the closet and pulled out a tight cocktail dress. She slipped out her her jeans and sweater and slipped it on. She looked herself in the mirror again and she smiled.

…..

Jill heard a light tapping on the door. She yelled "Come in!" and Claire entered. She sat herself on their bed and stretched then started to rock her legs back and forth. Jill went back to examining herself in the mirror. Claire smiled at Jill.

"Wow. That dress looks great on you Jill." Claire exclaimed, but then she bit her lip.

"What is something wrong with it?" Jill stated.

Well.. it's a little loose. Plus didn't you say you were gonna wear that green cocktail dress you got last summer." Claire said.

"I.. well changed my mind," Jill stated, "Hey could you zip this up for me?"

"Sure." She hopped off the bed and walked over. She reached for the zipper and started to pull, but it got stuck. Claire tried again, but it was still stuck. She glanced around and noticed a little tightness around Jill's stomach.

"Hey Jill have you been gaining weight?"

"Yeah. Why? Is it that noticeable." She asked.

"Of course not!" She giggled. "Alrighty then here goes nothing," She sighed and pulled and the zipper finally went up. Claire wiped her brow and Jill went into the bathroom to apply some make-up. Claire walked over to the closet and started ramming through it; causing a clothes to pile onto the floor.

"So when's the wedding?" She asked.

"We haven't decided yet." Jill answered. Claire noticed the door slam and the water start to run.

"Have you guys decided on colors." Claire pulled out a silk emerald shirt and a pair of black dress pants. Jill didn't repay, so Claire stood and walked over to the door.

"Hey Jill." _Tap. Tap. _"Is it okey if I borrow some of your clothes? Jill?" She opened the door to see Jill heaving into the toilet.

**Thank you for reading the second chapter! Keep reading because things are only getting started! Reviews are respected :) **


	3. Chapter 3 The Other Couple

An man and a woman stood on the frigid porch. The man knocks again but there is no answer. The woman crosses her arms in impatience. The man knocked again; still no answer. He sighed, and turned towards the woman.

"Well Ada let's get back to the car."

She rolled her eyes, "Well already then."

As they were about to leave the door suddenly sprung open to reveal Chris in a suit.

"You guys come on in." And he gestured them inside.

The man known as Leon S Kennedy sighed in relief while his newlywed wife Ada Wong smirked.

….

"Man it's good to get out of that cold." Leon said as he slid off his jacket to reveal a crisp, clean dress shirt.

"Nice shirt man." Chris said.

Ada grabbed Leon from behind and smiled. "Yeah that's right. Blue looks great on my man." And she winked.

Chris eyes widen in slight surprise. Leon informed Chris that Ada drunk a little eggnog before they came over.

"Oh so she's drunk." Chris rapiled.

"Nope just Ada." Leon smiled.

Ada strolled over to examine the christmas tree. She blinked at the trinkling rainbow of lights; then she glanced behind the window to notice a bunch of small children walking up the driveway.

She spun around. "Hey Soldier Boy. Ya got company."

Before he could replay a knock came on the door. Leon answered the door to show three small children holding papers in front of their puffy, red faces.

"Well hi are you doing up past your bedtime?" He put his hands on his hips and pretended to give them a stern look. The children started to giggle causing little puffs of cold air to come out of their mouths.

Ada walked over and clapped her hands.

"Oh how adorable! Carols." She swooned.

The children walked further up and placed their papers up to their faces, and started to sing.

_We wish you a merry Christmas._

….

"So… your…"

"Yeah," Jill cutting her off. " I'm pregnant."

Claire's face was saying "Oh my god!" but her mouth was clamped shut. Jill sighed and leaned against the bathtub.

"Go ahead and say it."

Then Claire exploded. "How did this happen? I mean HE ALWAYS USES PROTECTION! ALWAYS!"

Jill sighed again and leaned her head on the tub. "Maybe it broke."

"But doesn't he make you take pills." She exclaimed.

Jill got up and glared at her. "Well please keep it down. He doesn't know."

Claire put her hands over her mouth and gasped. It took a few moments for her to calm down. When she did her hands went to her lap.

"You didn't tell him." She whispered trying to mask her anger.

…..

Chris slammed the door as the carols were about to sing "silent night."

"Jeez Chris. What was that for?" Leon asked.

"I'm tired of those damned carols." He growled and walked into the kitchen mumbling something about needing a drink.

Ada's eyes widen for a moment while Leon stood in shock. But she recovered quickly.

"Well I thought you had a temper."

…...

A young African woman stands in an airport entrance waiting for her cab to arrive.

…

"How could you not TELL HIM!" Claire shouted. Luckily nobody downstairs could hear them.

"Claire keep it down." Jill screamed back. She stood there glaring at the accusing sister.

"How could you not tell him! He's my brother and your fiance!"

"You think I didn't try to tell him. I don't know how to tell him! What if he leaves!"

Claire clenched her fists. "He would never do that. Jill. Chris loves you."

"I know. I know." She sobbed. "If you love Chris why don't you tell him about your 'friend'."

Claire blushed. "Wh-what theres nothing to tell! Besides this isn't about me it's you!"

"Claire go ahead say it: Lesbain." She went her words tainted with venom.

Claire turned another shade of red. " Shut up!"

"Lesbain!"

"Shut up!"

"LESBAIN!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Then it went silent. the only sound was the sink fault dripping. Then there was a wail. Jill started to sob, and she collapsed onto Claire. Claire wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry." Jill sobbed.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too."

Jill's tear stained face glanced up at Claire's.

"But your gonna have to tell him."

"So will you."

Then Jill went back to sobbing in her chest.

…

A few minutes later Jill and Claire walked down the stairs; clean and dressed. They greeted Ada and Leon who were enjoying a cup of eggnog.

"Hey Jill." Leon said. "Looking lovely."

"My," Ada put a hand to her chest. " Claire my dear did you get a makeover?"

"Well no." Claire grabbed a strand of hair. " Is it really that bad."

"Well you look _lovely._" Ada purred,

"Ada. Play nice." Leon said sternly.

Jill noticed Chris stroll into the room with a scotch in hand.

"Hey Chris." She whispered.

"Jill." He replied.

"Hey aren't you not supposed to drinking, Boy scout." Went a voice.

The four glanced over to see a man leaning against the doorway. He was about 6'4, lean build, and with a scar under his right eye. His arms were crossed and he had a smirk plastered across his face. Standing next to him was a petite, blond woman wearing a soft sweater and a knee length skirt, and her hands rested over her swollen belly.

"Well if it isn't Wesker Jr." Ada smirked.

"Play nice." Leon scolded again.

"I am." She replied and crossed her arms.

"Sherry," Claire walked over. "Is that you?"

Sherry looked over and smiled. "Hey Claire it's good to see you." The woman hug and then they pull away, and smile. "We brought fruitcake."

"Christ. You brought that." Jake Muller exclaimed.

"Jake," Sherry scolded. "Be nice it's christmas."

"We got egg nog in the kitchen." Claire mentioned. The two of them stroll into the kitchen.

Leon and Chris noticed that Sherry didn't say a thing about Claire's new hairdo.

"How could she not have noticed." Chris uttered.

"Mabe Sherry's tired. It was a long drive to get here." Leon respond.

"Or she just has bland tastes."

The men glared over at Ada, but she started at them unfazed.

"What? If you want I could teach some fashion tips, Jake."

"Fuck off, Wong." He growled.

"Nope it's Kennedy."

Leon groaned. Then there was a knocking; Leon, Ada, and Jake stare over at Chris. Chris quickly flushed with anger.

"Will I should probably go get that." And he went to answer the door.

"That must be Claire's "friend'." Jill said.

"Friend." Ada's eyebrows rise.

…..

Chris grumbled as he got to the door. He didn't know why he was angry, but he just was.

_Maybe I shouldn't have opened that scotch bottle._

He spurn open the door and almost dropped his glass as he stared into these brown eyes.

She smiled: "Hello Chris. It's been awhile hasn't it."

**OH MY GOD! THINGS ARE STARTING TO HEAT UP! Thank you for reading! Reviews are respected :)**


	4. Chapter 4 The other Woman

"Sheva is that you?"

"Of course it is Chris. Did you miss me."

"Umm I guess so…. um yeah." He scratched his head.

_Stay calm, Chris. Remember soldier protocol. _

"Well can I come in?"

He shook himself awake, and jumped aside. "Um… yeah Come in."

"Thanks."

He quickly shut the door when she got inside.

…

Jill's heart skipped a beat.

_No! This can't be happening. It can't be her! Why? Why? IS SHE HERE!?_

The pain grew stronger.

….

Ada looked at the african woman. In her bage sweater and dark dress pants.

_Nice sweater. _She thought, _But it would look better on me._

…

Claire walked in and noticed Sheva.

"Sheva, hey." She walked over. Sheva turned around and smiled causing her heart to leap.

"Hey guys. I would like to introduce you all to Sheva." She announced, "Sheva that there is my older brother Chris and his fiance Jill."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Sheva." Jill replied between clenched teeth.

"And the couple on the couch is Leon and Ada."

Leon waved while Ada gave her usual smirk.

"The man in the corner is Jake."

Jake kept his arms crossed and muttered a "What up."

"And last but not least is my adopted daughter Sherry."

Sherry blushed and placed her drink on the coffee table. "Nice to meet you Sheva. Claire's told me a lot about you."

Sheva smiled over at Sherry. " Well your mum told me a lot about you as well."

Sherry turned another sheet of red and sat herself back down. Sheva gave Claire a peak on the cheek and sat down.

The room went silent. Chris's mouth dropped. Jill paled. Leon eyes popped out of his skull. Ada uncrosses herself and sat up. Jake looked confused but kept quiet. Sherry put her head down and clenched her cup. Claire stood there fists clenched and fighting back tears. Sheva got up and wrapped an arm around her.

"You didn't tell him did you." Sheva whispered in her ear.

Claire's head shook side ways. Suddenly there was a smash. Jill gasped.

"Chirs!"

His hand was covered with glass and blood started dripping onto the floor. He was heaving. Jake quickly stood protectively over Sherry. Leon and Ada kept silent. Chris stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him causing a picture frame to fall.

Claire started sobbing and Sheva hugged her. Leon went to put the picture back up. Jake asked Sherry if she was ok. Jill went to sweep up the glass. Ada stared into the fire.

….

It was an hour later and the Jill slammed the phone on the table and sighed.

"I went back to voicemail."

Leon pulled out his cellphone and went through his contacts. He found Chris's and called.

"Hey, Chris. It's me Leon. Call me back when you get the chance. Bye." He put his cellphone back in his pocket, "No answer."

Jill put her head in her hands.

"Hey, " He placed a comforting hand on her back, "I'll try again in a few minutes."

"Okay."

…..

Jake was upstairs guarding the guestroom door. While Sheva was comforting Claire.

"He hates me!" She sobbed.

"He don't hate you," She stroked her hair. "He hates me."

"Why? Because you two used to go out."

"Yes." She whispered.

"That's bullshit," Jake exclaimed. "You two broke up seven years ago. I think he would of let it go by now."

"You don't understand, Jake. We did things that are really serious."

Claire stiffened. Sheva noticed and continued to stroke her hair.

"Yeah like what?" Jake demanded.

But Sheva sat there stroking Claire's hair.

….

"Damn no answer," Leon slumped onto the couch. "It's hopeless. He won't answer."

"Then I suggest we go look for him." Ada suggested.

"Good idea. Probably better comforting him in person." He got up and pulled on his coat.

"I'm coming to," Jill exclaimed and grabbed her coat and opened the door but Leon stopped her.

"You're not going."

Her eyes widen, "Why?"

"Because your not well." He explained.

She pushed him away. "I'm fine. I'm going out to find Chris and talk some snice to him." She opened the door but Leon slammed it shut.

"What about Sherry. She very close to her due date. Someone needs to keep and eye on her." He scolded, "Besides you're not feeling well. Go get some rest and leave the search and rescue to me."

She sighed and looked over at Ada and Sherry. Sherry grabbed Jill and took back into the living room. Leon continued to put on his coat when he noticed Ada doing the same.

"Ada, what are you doing?"

"Coming with you."

He sighed. "Should I ask."

"No." She finished buttoning her coat.

"Alright then." Grabbing the keys. "But I'm driving."

**Hello! PurpleKillerPanda here! Thank you for reading A Resident Evil Christmas! I hope you stick around as some of the characters face their inner demons! Reviews are respected :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Search and Rescue

_She's gay. She's gay. She's gay. My sister's gay. My sister's gay. My sister's gay. My sister's in love with Sheva. My sister's with Sheva. My sister's gay. She was with someone and kept it from me. She was with someone. It was Sheva. She's in love with Sheva._

_Sheva._

Chris felt his head was going to explode. He knew she was in love with someone. He was her older brother but he never thought for a second it would be a woman. Let alone have it be Sheva. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. The air stabbed his face as he ran through past the drives causing them to blurre. He closed his eyes and with started to sting. He felt his heart hammering in his chest. He gasped and leaned against a railing. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a couple attempt to ice skate. He saw how the two started to laugh every time they fell. He heard them whisper the words "I love you."

Chris looked up at the sky and saw the stars spread across like glitter. He closed his eyes and gave into the tears.

_Make a wish, Chris._

…..

"Damn. He could be anywhere." Leon muttered, "He could be in a bar."

"Let's hope not." Ada sighed, "He's angry enough as it is."

"Yeah, but we should look there anyway."

She sighed and stared out the window. She started to let herself wonder of how she could tell Leon.

…

Chris kept walking even though his feet were hurting. He knew that there was gonna be blisters in the morning. He stopped and noticed a closed liquor store. He pondered whether or not to break in. He wanted a drink badly. To let his memories and anger drown away. To forget the pain for a few hours.

He glared at the rows of glass bottles. The streetlight illuminated the golden liquid. He could. All he would have to do was grab the trashcan in the corner and throw at the window. Grab a bottle and ran like hell. Then he could find a safe place and force the painful memories to fade.

_I love Chris. Despite everything. From Weaker, to the B. , the Queen Zenobia, Everything. I will always love you, so yes I will marry you._

_Were partners to the very end. No matter what._

He clapped his eyes shut.

_Chris. Is that you. God I'm sorry about everything. God I was aware of what he was making me do. How will you ever be able to forgive me?_

"_Chris. I'm sorry but we can't be together anymore. You need to be with Jill." Sheva walks away._

_Sheva._

_Jill._

He clenched his fists and turned and continued to walk.

…..

"Sorry, Leon. He wasn't here." Steve replied, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no." He laughed. "He just went out for some air. I thought he might came here for a talk. I'm sorry for your troubles. Here." Leon handed the bartender a twenty dollar bill.

"Merry Christmas, Leon."

"You too." And he left.

Leon slammed the door. "Dammit! He isn't here either. This is starting to look bad."

"Leon. He's okay." Ada held his hand. "He's probably off blowing off some steam."

"He's my friend. I'm worried he's in some ditch somewhere choking on his own vomit."

"It'll be ok. Chris is smart and we'll find him. Calm him down and bring him back."

He gave her a grim smile. "Thanks Ada."

"No problem, Handsome." She smiled then turned serious. "Leon I need to tell you something."

"Yeah. What is it? Ada." He squeezed.

She sighed and choose her next words carefully.

"Leon. I will always love you. No matter what happened back then. It doesn't matter. I will still love you.

That's why I need to tell you this. Leon.. I used to be…"

A sudden tapping startled the couple. Leon looked out the window and saw a busty brunette smiling at him. His eyes widen and he rolled down the window.

"Helena! Hey. Merry Christmas." He flashed her a hollywood glamour smile.

She smiled. "Hey, Leon. I recognized your car and thought I'd come over and say hello." She noticed Ada with her arms crossed scowling. "Hi Ada. Congratulations on the wedding."

Ada ignored her. "What you want?" She demanded refusing to look at the woman.

"Some last minute shopping." Pulling up a bag to prove it. "You can not believe how hard it is to shop for Parker. So what are guys doing?"

"Looking for a missing Boy scout."

Her eyes widened. "Something wrong with Chris? Cause if you need a H-"

"Were _fine._" Ada said dryly.

Leon glared over at Ada. Helena ignored her and kept on talking.

"Helena. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"No it's fine. Look I got to get going." Her face turned serious. "If you need my help. Don't hesitate to call me."

"Well won't be needing your _help_. We got everything under control." Ada said bitterly.

Her eyes widen, but she shook off the comment. "Well call if you need anything." Then she walked away. Leon rolled up the windows and glared at Ada.

"WHAT THE HELL ADA!" He shouted. "Don't you have any respect for anybody! Why do you judge everybody! I love you, but seriously come on! Will you stop acting like your better then everybody! So will you please stop acting like a complete b-"

She exploded. "I used to be married to Wesker!" She cried.

The car went silent. Leon tired to keep a straight face. Ada felt like her heart had been ripped out. She opened the door. She turned around saw his turquoise eyes brimmed with anger.

"I'll give you some time to cool down." She got out and started walking. She refused to look back. Once she was a few blocks away. She started to cry because he hadn't said "wait."

…..

Chris was still walking when he noticed the snow start to fall. Chris stopped to watch.

_It's so peaceful and quiet._

He closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. A snowflake landed. He could taste the coolness. He smiled and kept catching snowflakes till his tongue was numb and blue. He took a deep breath and smelt the strong pine. He felt cleansed somehow, so he took another deep breath. Standing amongst the trees he felt peace. he let his mind go blank when he suddenly heard a shout.

"Chris!"

"Ada?" He was astonished as he saw the woman sprinting towards him.

She took a few seconds to breathe. Then she looked at him. " shouldn't run off like that. Me and Leon have been looking for you for the past three hours. Everyone's worried about you."

"Ada I'm fi- Ada have you been crying?"

"Now why would I do that. You really think I want to ruin my makeup." She smirked causing Chris to sigh in relief.

"Good. You're not not made for tears Wong."

"Damn straight." And she crossed her arms.

"So where's Leon?" He wondered.

"Oh." She paused, "He thought it would be easier if we separated to cover more ground."

"I see. That was smart of him."

"Yeah it was." She went softly.

"Ada you must be freezing." Chris took off his coat and attempted to put it around Ada's arms but she started to protest.

"Redfield. I can take care of myself."

"Just put the coat on." He demanded.

She sighed as he draped the coat around her shoulders. She looked other at Chris. In his thin dress shirt. She noticed his redden face and the tears that brimmed his eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"No not really." He sighed.

"Is it really about Claire." She stated, "Because I noticed the way you look at Sheva."

He ignored her and looked up at the sky. She looked up as well and saw the thousands of stars that littered the sky. She felt the snow kissing her cheek. She closed her eyes.

_Leon. I know I should've told you sooner. i hope you find it in your heart to forgive me._

She looked over at Chris who was still looking up at the sky.

"Chris do you love Jill?"

"Yes I do." He whispered.

"So why are you mad?" She asked.

He opened his eyes and was imminently blinded by light. He sighed and looked over at her.

"I don't know.

…..

Leon drove the car to a stop when he saw the two standing there in the cold. He rolled down the window.

"Hey you two need a left."

Chris started rubbing his hands. "Hell yeah it's freezing out here." He threw himself into the car. Ada got inside as well and sat quietly. Leon started the car and drove off.

"Chris everyone's worried about you. Running off like that you scared Jill and Claire." Leon demanded.

Chris sighed. "I'm sorry. I just.. just needed some time to cool off. I'm sorry about running of like that."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too." Leon stated and he pulled into the driveway. Chris left the car. The couple sat in uncomfortable silence. Ada sighed while Leon gripped the wheel.

"So Ada when were you gonna tell me." He demanded.

"Leon loo-"

"No!" He interrupted. "YOU kept this form form me! Were your ever gonna tell me? Were you!"

She sat there silently. She hugged herself and tried to force back tears. "Leon I'm soo-"

He put a hand up. "Don't. Not now. It's Christmas. But." He glared at her. "This conversation is far from over!" He got out and slammed the door causing her to flinch. She leaned her head against the window and silently cried.

….

Chris opened the door to be face to face with Jake. Jake glared at the man.

"You got some nerve." He said menacingly.

"Jake. Stop it." Sherry scolded.

Chris ignored him and walked by him and headed up the stairs. When he got to the top he noticed Sheva was standing in front of the door. Her pleading eyes looked into his.

"Please talk to her." She begged. "I've tried everything but she won't let me back in. Chris look I'm so sor-"

He put a hand up to stop her. "Sheva. Don't. You have no need to explain your presence here." He pushed her gently aside, feeling the warmth radiate off her skin. He tapped on the door. "Claire it's me. Chris."

"GO AWAY!" She shouted.

"Claire please let me in. I worried about you." He pleaded.

"No!" She responded.

Leon stood atop the staircase. He worried look flashed his face. "Hey Chris. Need some help?"

"No Leon. I got this." He turned around and tried again. "Why do you hate your big brother?"

"Yes. I 100% hate you."

"Well. That was just plain cruel." He joked. He placed a hand over his heart acting like her words had an effect on him. But he quickly turned serious. "Now listen to me Claire. I'm sorry about how I reacted. I acted out of line and didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just really shocked about my sister falling in love. I thought of some guy and it made my blood start boiling."

"Really?"

"Well of course! You're my baby sister, and you mean the world to me. I'm glad you found someone special and will treat you right. Now please come out."

It remained silent. Chris was about to give up but suddenly there went a click and she walked out. Her eyes hardened. "I'm still mad at you! But… I still love you."

Chris took his sister and gave her a bear hug.

All was forgiven…..

For now.

**Oh boy things are really starting to heat up! Well Ada and Leon be able to stay together? Will Jill confess her pregnancy to Chris? Does Sheva still have feelings for Chris? Stick around to find out!**

**Reviews are respected :)**


	6. Chapter 6 The Dinner

Jill's head throbbed. "Ugh I feel like there's a drill inside my head." The pain for her was so unbearable she had to shut her eyes which only made it worse.

"Jill are you okay?" Sherry asked. Who was leaning over her.

"No. I'm fine." She answered.

"Here why don't you lay down." Sherry took her shoulders and laid her gently on the coach.

"Thanks." She muttered. Oh how she wanted to fall asleep. Never have to wake up. Not have to confess to Chris about the unplanned pregnancy. Or have to see his ex girlfriend with her future sister-in-law. She sanked into the cusions. She closed her eyes. She heard a pair of footsteps enter the room. She didn't care who it was she was not going to open her eyes.

"Hey Jill. You okay?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine. Where's Sherry?"

"Oh she went to get you some aspirin." Jake flushed her a smile. "Don't worry you be back up and kicking ass in no time."

She sighed. "Yes I guess with some r-OH MY GOD!" She sat up and her head started to spin.

Jake was already by her side to steady her. "Hey you okay?"

"The turkey! OH god the turkey!" She tried to stand but her head head spun some more and sat back down.

"I take care of it. You stay here."

And he sprinted to the kitchen.

….

"Oh shit." Jake could immently smell the smoke. He sprinted to the smoking oven and attempted to pull the turkey out, but he couldn't find the oven mitts. Jake started rummaging through the drawers.

"Shit not now." He murmured under his breath.

The smoke started to fill the room. Jake noticed as he finally found the mitts. He threw them down, and ran for the fire extinguisher. He started to spray the fire, and the smoke started to fade.

"Jake!" Sherry shouted.

"HEY! GET HER OUT OF HERE!" He screamed.

Leon grabbed Sherry and pulled her out of the room. Jake continued to put the fire out.

…..

"Well. It looks quite elegant." Ada said sarcastically.

There on the counter laid a charcoal black turkey.

The five: Leon, Ada, Chris, Sherry, and Jake stood over the destroyed bird.

"Well what now?" Leon wondered.

"I don't know." Chris sighed.

"It doesn't look that bad." Sherry uttered. "Well could always eat around it."

"Bad," Jake laughed. "You could play a game of hockey with that thing."

"And it's _soo_ dry." Ada said.

"Yeah and it's dry." Jake repeated. "Very dry. Jeez."

"Well then what do you think we should do?" Sherry asked.

Chris went into the pantry and pulled out a loaf of bread. Then pulled out a family size bag of potato chips.

"Well, let's get cooking."

…..

Jill stared at the woman who sat in front of her. Sheva was nervously tapping her heel. Both the woman were extremely uncomfortable being in a room alone with each other.

"So...Sheva." Jill said as she was sitting herself up. "How did you and Claire meet?"

"Well…" Sheva paused. "We meet in Africa. There was another Bio-terror outbreak and she was stationed there to keep the peace. How we meet was a little girl was playing with her ball, she went over to the girl and offered her a piece of candy. The girl smiled and they started to chat. I was walking by and noticed the girl talking to a complete stranger. I panicked and ran towards them. I pulled her away and scolded her for talking to a stranger. But then Claire started to reassure me that she was not a threat.

I looked away for the girl and meet her gaze. She gave me a smile. I fell for her instantly." Sheva played with a loose strand form her sweater.

"That's nice." Jill replied.

"Yeah for a while I was confused but when we started to hang out. We started to head for the next level. We talked about it and then we started to date. We've been together ever since."

"How long has that been?"

"Three years." She answered.

"That's nice. Oh hey Chris!" Jill stood up.

Chris walked in to see his ex girlfriend talking to his finance. He shuddered. It was too weird for him. Especially since his ex was dating his _sister. _He held up a plate of finger sandwiches. Jill saw and gasped.

_The turkey the poot turkey!_

But then her stomach growled. She sighed and headed for the dining room.

…...

Sheva was relieved. She couldn't stand being in the same room as Jill. She couldn't stand to see her with such sad, vacant eyes. She knew those all too well.

Because she used to have those same eyes.

…..

The group sat around the table. The sandwiches were passed around and glasses were filled. Chris and Leon were having a conversation on over a recent football game that aired the other day. Ada was trying to give Sherry some beauty tips but she wasn't listening. She was asking Jill her plans for her wedding. Jake was chatting with Sheva, trying to get to know her better. Claire sat there quietly, thinking to herself.

_Chris is not okay. I know he is still upset._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small tug. She looked down and noticed Sheva's hand on top of hers.

"You ok?" She whispered.

"Are you?" Was her answer.

Under the table their fingers laced. She gave Claire a weak smile.

"Yeah I'm fine." She squeezed. Those brown eyes soften. She loved her those eyes. They were one of her favorite things about Sheva.

"Hey Claire."

She turned towards Sherry. Sherry's hands rested on the upon her swollen belly. Claire couldn't help but smile. She loved Sherry more than anything. She rescued her back in Racoon City. But that time she got to know the little girl, and how tragic it was that her parents ignored her and remained focused on their work. She could emphasize because her and Chris's father was in the military. Thier childhood consisted of moving from base to base. And their mom had to work to support the both of them. It's not that their mother didn't love her it was she was just so tired after a long day of work that she wouldn't pay much attention to them. Meanwhile their father would be of years at a time fighting. When he finally did come home he would drink all their savings away to rid himself of his inner demons. With their parents abandonment. Claire became shy and quiet while Chris become hardened and distant.

She remembered seeing the small, frightened girl in the cold, dark room slowly dying. Her parents didn't care. Hell they were the ones who that caused her that pain in the first place. After the she, Leon, and Sherry escaped the city, the government wanted to keep Sherry and learn more about her _special abilities._ Claire refused their offer. Instead she took her in and raised as her own. It took several years to finally legalize the adoption. But when it finally happened Claire threw Sherry a big party.

"_Why are you doing this?" She asked._

"_Because I can. I love you, Sherry." And she grabbed Sherry and hugged her. She felt herself tear up when she felt the girl hug back._

Now looking at her adopted daughter all grown up with a baby on the way. I made Claire want to sing on top of rooftops. She couldn't wait for her grandson to be born. Rising Sherry was one of the best things to happen to Clarie. She never thought it could get better till Sheva entered her life. It made her even more happy. She loved her family. Her big, crazy were all laced together by tragedy. They watched the world be turn into hell. They watched their close comrades die. They witnessed men consumed by the powers of the virus. But through it all the banded together to fight the common enemy. And because of them all being through so much they were closer than ever.

Claire smiled as chatter and laughter filled the room around her.

_I wish this moment would last forever._

…..

"_The baby kicking! The baby kicking!"_ Sherry screamed excitedly.

Claire quickly run over to her side and put a hand over her stomach. Claire felt the tiniest thud. Claire's heart leaped. Her face started to ache from all the smiling.

"Jeez Clarie don't start crying on us." Jake said.

"Claire." Chris said softly.

"I'm fine. I'm just so happy." She sobbed.

Ada laughed. The two men glared at her.

"What's so funny, _Wong?_" Jake demanded. "Crying tears of joy is a good thing. _Maybe you should try it sometime._"

"Jake. Stop." Sherry begged. "Please try to get along with her. It's christmas."

Ada gave her usual smirk and crossed her arms. "Sorry, Wesker Jr. But crying is not part of the Ada Wong department."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Whatever." And went back to eating.

She was happy though. _It's been a long time since I seen tears of joy. Besides for god's sake I watched a woman's little sister die. _Ada thought.

Jill's eyes softened as she laced her fingers around a wine glass. "It's been so long since any of us were this happy."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well then." Sheva stood up. "Shall we get this party started."

Everyone hollered and clapped all expect Jill.

**Well Hello Everybody! I'm PurpleKillerPanda here! I hope your enjoying A Resident Evil Christmas! Things are really staring to get heated! I hope you stick around for all the anger, discovery and tears to the very end. Reviews are respected :)**


	7. Chapter 7 The Party

"It's a duck!" Sherry shouted. "No! Wait! It's a alligator!"

Leon continued to stomp his feet and bend his arms.

"A lizard?" Sheva answered.

"A sailor." Claire declared.

"A dinosaur!" Sherry exclaimed. "Wait a sec…" She paused. "A T-rex!"

"Yes." Leon sighed.

Everyone else groaned.

"Man she's good at this." Chris whispered.

"Man tell me about it. So far she's been kicking our ass at this game." Jake stated.

"How about a new game." Claire clapped.

"How about I spy." Ada suggested.

It was now Leon's turn to groan. It was bad enough that he was married to ex-spy. But it made it worse her obsession with the game I spy.

"Nah I was thinking something else." Clare went. "Something a little more physical."

"Yeah why don't we have a Makeout Contest. Even though we already know who the winners are gonna be." Jake said starting over at Claire and Sheva who were together on a leather sofa.

Claire heavily blushed while Sheva glared at Jake. Sherry beet red face stared at him in horrour.

"Heh. Whoa what's with all the hostile stares? I was joking." He awkwardly laughed.

"Yeah well." Sheva softened. "Don't do it again or I might just have to hurt you." She joked.

Chris started to laugh. Everyone laughed with him. Then they stopped, but Chris kept laughing causing his whole body to shake. His laughter boomed through the entire room. A few moments later he was wiping his eyes. Jill clenched her charis arms.

"Man you haven't said that in awhile." He went.

Jill abruptly stood up. Everyone stared over at her. Sheva suddenly looked away guiltily for what she said. Sherry and Claire had concern looks plastered across their faces, but they were for different reasons. Jake and Ada sat there quietly. While Leon stood there trying to think of a way to stop this award situation.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She said. Then she stormed out of the room.

…

"Why is she so pissed off?" Jake asked. Sitting with his arms crossed.

"Who knows." Leon remarked.

"Well she is getting gaining a few pounds." Ada declared.

The men glared at her. She sighed.

"Any woman whose is fat is angry. That's why I work out five times a week."

"That's not the a way to put it." Leon scolded. "And I'll ask you this again. _Ada play nice._"

"Will you won't change me," She crossed her leg over the other. "That's why you married me in the first place."

Leon groaned.

"Can we please stay on the subject at hand here." Jake went angrily. "We need to figure out what's wrong with Jill."

"Well she's been pretty moody lately." Leon replied. "And she's been vomiting a lot."

"Maybe she's b-"

Leon flashed Ada the death glare. She rolled her eyes. "Fine then. What else?"

"Could Jill be-" Jake went.

"I know why." Went a whisper.

The three glanced over at Sherry. She faced the gorund.

"Sherry what is it?"

"I can't tell."

"Why?"

"Because...I promised Claire that I wouldn't tell." She cried.

"Sherry," Jake headed towards her. "We want to help her."

"Ummm….okay….well...Jill...is...p-"

A knock interrupted her causing Jake to curse under his breath.

"Now who could that be." Leon wondered. "I don't believe Chris invited anyone else."

"Well it can't be more corals. It's too late." Ada stated.

Jake sighed and went to answer the door.

….

He looked back at the three who were in the middle of a discussion. He turned back towards the door. Another knock. He sighed and answered. The man that stood in front of him was blond, about six feet tall., and wore dark sunglasses. Sherry paled. Ada's eyes widened. Leon was dumbstruck. Jake started to shake. Chris walked into the room, Jill in his arms. Jill noticed the man.

Then there was a scream.

"JILL! JILL!" Chris tried to restrain her.

She kept screaming.

Sheva and Claire sprinted into the room.

"Is everything all r-OH MY GOD." Claire gasped.

"How is he still alive!" Sheva shouted.

The man stood there. Jake clenched his fists. Sherry looked like she was about to collapse. Leon still in shock. Ada watched as Jill continued to scream and Chris who was attempting to calm her down.

Finally Jake spoke. "Hello _Wesker_."

Albert Wesker has finally arrived.

**Oh boy! How will the Resident Evil gang get past this one! What could Wesker possibly want?! Keep reading to find out! I want to thank the fellow fanfiction writers for your reviews! After this chapter I won't be posting any for a while since I HAVE A TON OF SCHOOLWORK TO CATCH UP ON! Please be be patient and I will post some more Resident Evil Christmas when I get a chance. Thank you all for your support.**

**Reviews are respected :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Unwanted Guest

"I'm not allowed inside?" Wesker demanded.

"No!" Jake shouted.

Jake tried to shut the door but Wesker put his threw out his boot. Clarie was getting a sobbing Jill out of the room. Leon walked over to comfort Sherry who was trembling.

"Look I came here for a reason." Wesker explained.

"Oh yeah! What's that?! A new plan to take over the world!" Jake exploded. "You have some nerve motherfucker! After what you did to everybody here! You tortured and killed. You raped Jill. You tried to kill Chris."

"And me." Sheva murmured.

"And you show up and bring your a ugly face! HOW DARE YOU! AFTER THE WAY YOU TREATED MY MOTHER! YOU LEFT HER! FOR WHAT? YOUR SICK FANTASY OF A GREATER WORLD! YOU BAS-"

"Listin." Wesker interrupted. " I want-"

"YOU LEFT ME! I NEVER HAD A FATHER! AFTER MY MOM DIED. I WAS ON MY OWN. I did things that I regret. But I learned from them and now I have a beautiful wife and a baby on the way. So why don't you GO FU-"

"LISTEN TO ME BOY!"

Wesker's voice roared across the room. Sherry covered her ears and trembled harder. Leon held tighter to keep her shaking at bay. A pale Ada sat there quietly. Chris and Claire dragged a sobbing Jill out of the room. Sheva leaned against the wall and closed her eyes while Jake clenched his fist causing his knuckles to become white.

Wesker cleared his throat. "Look I'm here because I want to make amends."

"Funny. You don't seem like the guilty type." Leon commented.

"Look I want to apologize for all the things I have done to every one of you."

"Well shove it up your ass!"

Jake pushed him out of the doorway and slammed the door in his face.

…..

Jake sat alone on the frigid porch. He took deep breaths to calm down. _Bastard._ He thought. _He comes here demanding us to forgive him after all the shit he pulled on us! Well fuck him! He hurt me and the rest of us! so h-_

"Jake."

Jake looked up at Sherry who stood in the doorway. He sighed and looked back down at his boots. Sherry sat down and cupped his face.

"Jake look at me." She demanded.

Jake took one of her hands and squeezed. He stared into her soft, eggshell blue eyes. He sighed.

"Sherry. I'm sorry about what happened back there."

"Jake what do you have to be sorry for." She answered.

"I scared you. I saw you were shaking back there."

She sighed. "No Jake. It wasn't you I was afraid of. Jake, you're nothing like him and you will never be."

"Yeah," He let go of her hand and leaned his head back down. "Why do I feel like crap then?"

"Because he reopened a closed wound." She leaned on his shoulders. Jake remained facing the ground.

"I wish I could make him pay for the things he done."

"You're not alone.

…..

Ada was pacing back and forth. Leon was on the couch his hands in his hands. Ada looked at the clock that struck ten.

"How long."

Ada looked over at Leon. She crossed her arms and sighed. "Three years."

"When?" He demanded.

She sighed once more. "We got married after the Raccoon indecent. Look Leon it didn't mean anything! We were married for a short time. It never meant anything!"

He stood up. "How can it not! Ada! You married him! I wanted to be with you for years! And you turned me down."

Ada reached out to him but he slapped her hand away.

"I guess I know why you hesitated to be with me." Then he left the room.

Ada collapsed onto the couch and stared into the flames.

….

Wesker sat in the freezing cold. His thin blazer kept the wind at bay. He shivered and pulled his frozen fingertips to his lips and blew then he rubbed them together. He did whatever he could to keep himself warm. He didn't blame them. He hurt them all. Each one he caused some sort of pain too. They were scared of him. He wished he could turn back time. To not betray the S.T.A.R.S team. Leaving Jade behind to die in the underground laboratory to fend for herself. Hurting Jill in a way that no person should be harmed.

_I hurt them. I'm a monster. I don't deserve forgiveness._

Suddenly he was blinded by light. He looked up to face the man who towered over him.

"The only reason I'm doing this is because it's christmas. Now get your ass inside."

Wesker got up and brushed the snow off his knees. He locked eyes with the man's eyes. He pulled away and headed into the house but the man grabbed his arm.

"If you do as much as offend or hurt anybody in any way. I will throw your ass out before you can even blink."

"Yes I understand. And Chris."

"What!" Chris growled.

"Thank you." And he went inside.

…..

Jill was rocking back and forth and was repeating "your mine." over and over. Claire pulled her closer and continued to stroke her hair.

"Don't worry, Jill. He can't hurt you. We won't let him."

"But he…...he…" And she sobbed harder.

"Oh Jill." Claire whispered.

There came a sudden knock on the door. It opened to reveal Sheva with a steaming cup of tea. She walked over. She sat the tea down on the nightstand, and sat beside Claire.

"Anything?" Sheva asked."

Claire shook her head.

"Sherry?"

Claire brushed back some of Jill's hair behind her ear. "I haven't checked but I believe she's with Leon. Oh Sheva I tried everything!" She cried.

"Move." Sheva ordered.

Claire scooted out of the way. Sheva sat in front of Jill. She flew her hand back causing Claire's eyes to widen. Sheva's hand flew and across Jill's face. Her head flew back and a red imprint was left behind. Claire gasped but held her tongue.

"Jill…" Sheva said softly. "Snap out of it. He's not gonna hurt you."

"B-bu-" She whimpered.

Sheva slapped her again only this time it was harder.

"Your strong Jill! Your a survivor! You survived countless attacks. You escaped the mansion. You made it out of the city. You got off that boat! You survived! You survived. You're hurt in a way no one could imagine. But you're alive! Now stop crying! Get up and clean yourself and go down and have a good time." Sheva stopped to take a breather.

Jill silently sat there. Claire hurried over.

"Jill! Jill! Are you okay?" She shook her but got no response.

Jill glared at Sheva.

"You have no right to say a thing to me Sheva! You have no idea what sort of hell he put me though. And besides he's not the one I'm mad at. It's you!"

Sheva's eyes widened. "Wha-Why?!"

"You're here to try and win Chris back! Admit it! You still have feelings for him!"

Sheva clenched her fists. "HOW DARE YOU! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO CHRIS!"

"Of course not." Jill scoffed.

"C-Claire!" Sheva shouted as the sobbing redhead sprinted out of the room. Sheva glared at Jill who was playing with a sting from the blanket. For the first time in her life. Sheva wanted to punch someone in the face.

"Well if you love her then you better go after her."

Sheva ignored Jill's comment and sprinted after Claire. As she exited the room a picture floated to the ground.

….

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jake grimaced through his teeth.

Wesker looked at him unfazed, and went back to his wine. After a sip he said. "How are you?"

"Fucking jolly. Hell who knows maybe rainbows will start flying out of my ass."

"Jake. Calm down." Sherry whispered. "Do you happen to know where Chris is?"

"In the kitchen. Oh and Sherry dear."

She spun around.

"Will you be a dear and kindly get me some more wine."

"N-"

"It's fine." She interrupted. She walked over and plucked his glass out of his hand.

"Asshole." Jake muttered. "We should sake his drink."

"Jake...no" She scolded.

The two entered the kitchen and noticed Leon, Ada, and Chris passing a bottle of gin around and pouring shots.

"Hey guys. Everything okay."

"No, Sherry. It's not." Leon replied and drowned down a shot trying to avoid Ada's glaze.

"Trust me. If it wasn't Christmas. I'd would've left his ass to freeze. Sorry guys."

"Don't worry about it. You did the right thing." Leon sighed. "And I don't blame you." Ada walked away and looked out the window.

"Give me that!" Jake took the bottle and chugged the liquid ambur down.

"Here's the plan." Chris said. "We will all gonna stay in the study till everyone goes home."

"Um boys. Were not going anywhere.

The men sprinted to the window. Snow was quickly coming down, and the wind blew snowflakes everywhere.

"Shit. When did they say there was gonna be a snowstorm!?" Jake exclaimed.

"I have no idea." Went Leon.

Sherry turned on the radio.

"_Warning everyone! Warning! Everyone is advised to stay in their homes until further notice! The storm is believed to ran till nine am december twenty fifth." _

She shut the radio off.

"This is not good." Leon murmured.

Nine people trapped in a house. Supposed time of love and joy. Now that there is no escape let the secrets be revealed.

**Dun**

**Dun **

**Dun**

**Hey Everybody! PurpleKillerPanda here! Thank you all for waiting for the next chapter of A Resident Evil Christmas. Now that the group is holed up in the house. What secrets will be uncovered? Keep reading to find out! A special thanks to Shantty and Claire Like A Boss Redfield for your reviews and support.**

**Reviews are respected :)**


	9. Note form Author

**Note from Author: Sorry to tell everyone that I won't be able to catch up on A Resident Evil Christmas due to another crap ton of schoolwork. (Sighs) I'm sorry. But I promise as soon as I can I will post more chapters up. Thank you all for your kindness and support.**

**Reviews are respected :)**


	10. Chapter 9 Secrets Revealed

**Woah after several weeks of catching up on schoolwork! All that's left is summer exams! Yeah! Well here is the countian of A Resident Evil Christmas. Enjoy! :)**

"Shit what now." Jake exclaimed.

"This is just great. I get stuck in a house with Wesker again." Chris murmured.

"Jake." Sherry placed a comforting hand on his. "It'll be okay."

"No it won't! I don't want to be in the same house as him!" He yelled.

"Hey." Leon crossed his arms. "I don't like him either, but at least I'm staying calm about it."

"Jake."

He pushed her away.

"I'm getting out of here!" He declared.

He headed for the door but Chris pulled him back. Jake angrily spun around.

"Get the fuck away from me!" He grabbed the door handle but Chris wrapped his arms under his chest and pulled him back causing Jake to curse and scream. He thrusted causing limbs to go in all directions. His finger made contact with Chris's eye . He grunted and kept pulling.

"I WILL NOT STAY WITH HIM! LET ME GO!"

"Sherry, where's my w-" Wesker paused.

Jake immently stopped thrashing, but Chris kept his grip. Sherry quietly walked over to them. She put her hand on his cheek. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"Jake. Please stop this. You don't have to let your anger control you. Take several deep breaths okay."

Chris loosened his grip. Jake held down his head and clenched his fists. She put her other hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"It's okay to cry." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as her started to shake. The room filled with his anguished sobs. Everyone witnessed the grown continue to sob.

"Poor Jake." Ada whispered. "He shouldn't have to go through this."

"Yeah your right _Ada._" Leon said while trying to contain his anger.

Chris gave Wesker the death glare. "This is all your fault." Wesker watched his only son sobbing like a baby. He felt tears suddenly fill his eyes. He quickly spun around to leave.

"Chis…"

"What Wesker?" Chris replied dryily.

He sighed. "Your...right." Then he left the room.

…..

Sheva stood in front of the door. She could hear Claire's muffled sobs. She took a deep breath and placed her knuckle on the door. She gently knocked.

"Claire." She said softly. "Can I come in?"

"It's open."

She opened the door and saw Claire was leaned up agistment a bookcase. Strands of hair cover her red face. Sheva walked over and sat down beside her. She placed a hand on hers.

"Your trembling. Are you okay?"

"Sheva… Do you still love him."

Sheva closed her eyes. Of course she still loved him. She always would. But he never made her happy. He never made her feel special. His emotions for her weren't as strong as they were for Jill. She took another deep breath. She loved him. She loved him enough to let him go.

She turn over to face Claire. She let her fingers brush her pale cheek. She gazed into those blue eyes. Eyes that she knew all too well. "I will always love you.. but I will always love Chris. It's a feeling I can never let go. But I love you more. You make me happy. And…" She brushed back some strands behind her ear. "I will always love _you._ because you are Claire, and I will always love Chris because he is Chris."

Clarie was silent. She pulled away. She pulled her knees to her chin and closed her eyes.

_She hates me._

Suddenly she felt the soft press of lips. She opened her eyes as Claire pulled closer. She slightly moaned and wrapped her arms around her slim waist. They were close enough to feel each others heartbeats. Slowly Claire pulled away.

"I love you. No matter what happens I will always love you as Sheva."

Then she pulled herself back in.

…..

Jill sat on the bed. Her lips in a tight thin line. She held her shaking body. Her thoughts were a jumble.

_Maybe I was too hard on her. I mean it's been seven years since they've been together. And she's with Claire now. She and Chris will go back together. What do I have to worry about! Chris is with me and were gonna get married. Right? I mean..._

She glanced down and noticed a small piece of paper on the floor. She leaned down and picked it up. _Oh yeah. Sheva dropped this when she ran after Claire. I should on to this till she comes back._ She noticed on the bottom corner was a name.

Amelia.

She flipped it over. Her heart immently stopped. _Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

…..

Ada, Leon, and Chris walked entered the study to see Claire's body pushed up agistment Sheva with their tongues laced. Chris heavily blushed. Leon pulled his collar. Ada's eyebrows rose. Claire's eyes peeked open. She quickly pulled away. A bright pink spread across her cheeks. Sheva stared down at her knees to hide her embarrassment.

"Chris."

Chris gulped. "Sheva."

Leon walked over and sat on the couch. Ada did the same. The two sat as far away as they could from each other. Claire's eyes widened at this but decided to keep quiet. Chris placed his glass down on a nearby desk. He pulled a chair and sat down. He crossed his arms and grimaced.

No one uttered a word. The silence filled the room. Sheva gave Claire a "What the hell is going on look?" Claire's only response was shrugging her shoulders. Ada leaned her head on her hand. Her raven hair masked her bloodshot eyes. Leon faced the opposite direction. His fingers tapping on the arm. His eyes filled with rage. Claire flashed Sheva a concerned look. Sheva stared into those blue eyes, and sighed. Guess she was gonna have to be the one to break the ice."

"Sooo Chris. Did yuo by any chance get any christmas cards through the mail?" She asked.

Chris shook his head. Claire bit her lower lip. Sheva sighed and took Chris's glass. She sipped down some of the liquid and then put it back on the desk. Chris's eyes widened. Leon's jaw dropped.

"Oh come on." She rolled her eyes. "I was thirsty."

Chris flashed a look at his sister who merely shrugged.

"I don't mind. She was thirsty. And.." She pointed at the door. "I'm not going down there."

They all nodded in agreement.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. Claire jumped. Ada removed her hand and sat up. Leon and Chris stood up and sprinted out the room and to the source of the crush. They raced into the room.

"Sweet mother of god." Leon uttered.

Jill stood over Wesker heaving. While Jake held Sherry who had her ears covered. Wesker was surrounded by shattered glass. His glasses were laid by a corner. His crimson eyes glowed with rage as blood dripped down his temple.

"Jill!" Chris sprinted towards her. "What's the m-"

She slapped him. Leon gapped. Jake was stunned with shock. Sherry borrowed herself deeper in his chest. Jill's emerald eyes narrowed.

"You son of a bitch!"

Chris looked at her. He knew he had to take this with extreme precaution.

"Jill." He put his hands up. "What's the matter. Come on tell me."

"Who the hell is this!?" She roared. She threw the photo in his face. Chris took the photo. His hand began to tremble. The girl in the photo was about six or seven years old. Her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She gave the camera a large smile showing off her pearly white teeth. Her blue eyes shone. He let go of the picture and it fluttered to the floor.

"I..I...don't know what to say."

Jill held herself and kept sobbing. Sheva,Claire and, Ada raced into the room. Claire gasped at the scene. Ada strolled over to help Wesker up.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." She said.

They walked past the two women and headed up the stairs. Claire stared at Sheva. Sheva took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Sheva.."

She opened them. Her brown eyes flooded with tears.

"Claire. Chris. Jill. I'm sorry." She sobbed.

Leon took Jake and Sherry and escorted them out of the room. Claire stood there. Jill hung her head down. Tears spilled down Sheva's face.

"Amelia. Her name is Amelia and she is your daughter."

The pain grew stronger.

**Well? What did you all think? What will Jill and Chris due about this sudden news? And well their relationship be able to handle it? Keep reading to find out.**

**Reviews are respected :)**


	11. Chapter 10 Separation

**Boy Chapter Ten! Well is this chapter you will witness some rage and forgiveness. Thank you all for the reviews and support! Enjoy the next installment of A Resident Evil Christmas! :)**

Nine people. Trapped in a house on Christmas. All went their separate ways. Separation. What secrets are left to become uncovered.

…

Ada sat Wesker down on the toilet. She headed over to the medicine cabinet . Her fingers brushed past several pill bottles. When she found the alcohol bottle she pulled it out and sit it in the counter. She kneeled down and opened the door and started to search for the cotton balls. Wesker watched her with quiet instantly.

He never thought she could become more beautiful. Even when they first meet, through video chat and even though she was covered in bandages. He was taken aback by her beauty, and how it also made her deadly. How her curves were always hidden in red. How she was always ready to give out any snide comment. When he finally meet her person. He knew that she was gonna be his bride. After she convincing she reluctantly agreed. Then they married. Those few years were the greatest of his life. But soon after the assignment in Spain she changed. Not long after that she demanded a divorce.

Her raven hair concealed her face. He watched as her lip curled as she constructed and crawled deeper into the cabinet. A few moments later she crawled out with a bag of cotton balls. She sighed and sat herself on the bathtub rim. She took the bottle and poured the clear liquid on the swab. She dubbed causing him to grimace. She rolled her eyes and dubbed some more and wiped of the blood that was dripping down her face.

_Impressive Valentine. I wish I thought of that a long time ago._ Ada thought.

"Ada?"

"What'd you want?" She continued to dub.

"I never...thought...I would see you again. I missed you."

"Hum." She spun around and grabbed the bottle and started to repeat the process. She reached forward. "That… was another time. Another life." Suddenly he took her arm and pulled her in. Before she could protest she felt his sudden heartbeat.

She closed her eyes. _It's hard to believe this man has a heart._

She couldn't help but blush. The only other time he showed any sort of affection was the time they were hunted by B. in the Congo. Both of them were severely injured. They were completely surrounded. She was taken aback when he took her in his arms. Somehow it was his way of saying goodbye. But she faced these glowing eyes and deep down and knew that he was still a monster.

"I _love_ Leon." She stood up and headed for the door.

"Ada."

Her eyes glazed back. "You can take care of yourself Big Boy." And she left.

…

Leon, Sherry, and Jake sat in the study. Leon and Jake pasted the scotch back and forth. Trying to numb the events that occurred earlier tonight. Sherry stroked her bulging belly as her baby kicked. Sadness filled her eyes.

Her eyes widened when she felt a soft touch. She glanced up at Jake.

"Everything's gonna be okay Supergirl."

She squeezed his hand. "I'm worried about Claire. How do you think she's taking it?"

"Not well."

"Yeah you're right." She squeezed harder.

Leon watched the couple. Then he stared down at his hands. He wished he and Ada were like that. So close. He wished that she wasn't so distant. He was married to her and he didn't even know if Ada was her real name. He mentally sighed. Their whole relationship was based off secrets. Form when they first meet to their own feelings. He clenched his fists. _Wesker._ Did he know more about Ada then he did?

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock. He quickly glanced up to see her leaning against the door frame. Her lips curled in a smirk. Her cat-like eyes were playful.

"I need to talk to Leon. _Alone._" She purred.

Jake rolled his eyes and Sherry giggled. He stood up and pulled her up with him.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, _Wong._"

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Yes. The first thing I plan on doing is ripping my clothes off and riding him like a horse." She said sarcastically.

Jake flipped her off. She stuck out her tongue. Sherry put a hand to her forehead and groaned. She grabbed him and dragged him out the door. Once they left. Ada's face turned serious. She sat down beside him. She didn't realize that she was trembling.

He sighed. "Ada...I'm…"

She put a hand up. "Leon. Don't. What I did was unforgivable. I should told you I was once married. It's just...just… I have trouble trusting people. My whole was based off lying. And the one time I wasn't honest with someone and gave my heart to he…" She forced back tears. "I love you, Leon. I want to be with you. I'm sorry I kept this form you. I promise I won't keep anything else from you." She forced her head down.

"Tell me something."

"Huh What?" She glanced up.

"From now on. Everyday you must tell me something about yourself."

She sighed. "Alright then. My favorite food is strawberries and cherries. Well anything red expect apples."

He chuckled. "No wonder Jake can't stand you. Ada come here." He took her in his arms and held her. She flinched but slowly recovered and wrapped her arms and pulled him closer.

He leaned close causing their nose to touch. "I love you. Every since the day we meet. I hated myself for waiting for so long to tell you. I'm happy to be here with you." He brushed away tears. "I've made mistakes too. No one is perfect."

"I l-"

"Ada don't. One at a time. We have the rest of our lives to get to know each other."

She gazed into his turquoise eyes. Slowly she smiled as he leaned in. She closed her eyes as he came closer.

….

Jake sat alone in the guest room. His back was leaned back against the bed frame. He sighed and closed his eyes as he could hear the faint shouting downstairs. He sighed again and mentally thanked god that Sherry was not down there. He jumped when he heard a knock.

"Come in." He spun around expecting to see his wife but instead…

Stood Wesker with a wine bottle and two glasses in his other hand.

"GET OUT!" Jake demanded.

"Why not?"

His calm demeanor caused Jake's blood to boil. "Because you ruined Christmas! Everything was fine before _you _got here!"

"Well I believe that is rather unfair. Cause it seems to me that I haven't caused one problem. To be honest I have been a very respectable guest."

Jake released a growl. "Just get the hell out of here!"

Wesker sighed. What was the point of arguing with him anyway. It was like pushing a brick wall. No matter how hard you try it was not going to move. _Just like Jade._ He closed his eyes at the thought. He never thought he would admit it, but he _loved her. _They were interested in viruses. How something so small yet it contained so much power. He remember when he first meet the her and the underground lab in the caribbean. She was beautiful. Her jade eyes hidden by glasses. Her bright red hair that reminded him of the red velvet. How these dark colors made her pale skin pop out. He did missed her. Even being with Ada Wong didn't change that.

Dammit! He was not going to give up on his son. Even if he had to fight him for it.

"Find your missing out." He spun on his heel and headed out the door.

After a long pause his son spoke.

"On what?"

"This." He pulled out the bottle. "Best wine in all of Ilty. But I also have this." He sit the bottle down and pulled out a plastic bag filled with green leaves. "I hear it's quite good."

Jake's eyes widened. "You….smoke pot?"

"Yes for medical reasons. It helps me mellow out."

Jake flinched when he heard another sudden shout. He sighed. "Ah what the hell. I could use this."

…

"You….You...BITCH….YOU….FUCKING BITCH! HOW COULD YOU!" Claire grabbed Sheva by the collar. Her race red form rage. Tears running down her face. Her hands shaking.

Chris sat on the chair. His face in his hands. His back shaking with sobs. Jill held herself as tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Claire…." Sheva took her shoulders and pushed her back. "I can never began to explain…"

"Well you better start!" She braked.

Sheva sighed. "Chris… it was a long time ago. We've already broken up. I didn't find out till about a month after you left the country. I didn't know what to do? God Chris I was terrified. I wanted to call you, but… I could never do it. Then I remembered that you weren't ready to retire and start a family. And there was Jill. I just… I couldn't do that to you Chris. I didn't want to feel tied down, so.. I never called. Then before I knew it Amelia was born. Oh I love her. She was so beautiful. I loved watching her grow up. But it was hard because she looked so much like you. She has these beautiful blue eyes. I come to realize that I was the selfish one. I hurt her by not telling her about her father. She needed him. But then I was terrified. But for seven years she missed out on her father. For seven years you missed out on seeing your daughter grow up. For seven years I pretend that I didn't acknowledge my mistake, but tonight that changes. The reason I'm here Chris is…. I want you… to come back to Africa with me…"

**Note #1 : A funny thing I noticed as I was writing A Resident Evil Christmas was that Jake and Sherry are known as the neutral couple. They haven't gotten any fights or yelled at each other. Maybe because Jake doesn't want Sherry to cry. Plus Leon and Claire would kick his ass. **

**Note #2: You're all wondering why Jake hates Ada so much. Well I'll explain(WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS) Jake and Sherry were kidnapped by "Ada" and were forced into experiments fer six months. I mean anyone who was forced under that kind of treatment would hold a grudge. And well.. I really just don't seeing those two being friends. Plus I didn't want to over do it on the drama so I put these two for some comic relief.**

**Note #3: Wonder how Jake would feel about Ada being his stepmother? Lol**

**Final Note: Oh boy! What a horrible turn of events! And as the story draws to a close, What will Chris decide. What our Clarie and Jill's reactions gonna be! Keep reading to find out! **

**Reviews are respected :)**


	12. Chapter 11 Decisions

**Yeah! School is finally over! Now with no schoolwork for two whole months I can bring you all more A Resident Evil Christmas! Now that the cat is out of the bag! Decisions will be made and hearts might be broken. Will I leave to read now…**

"You….want….me...to go back...with...you...to Africa…" Chris's voice trembled.

"Yes Chris."

Claire couldn't take it anymore she threw her face in her hands and started to sob. She felt like her heart was ripped out and stomped on. She never thought...never… She forgot about her thought and decided to sob harder.

"HE CAN'T LEAVE!" Jill roared. "HE HAS A LIFE HERE! I'M HIS FIANCEE!" She threw the diamond ring in Sheva's face. "HE IS NOT LEAVING! NOT FOR YOU! AND DEFINITELY NOT FOR BASTARD CHILD!"

Sheva's eyes narrowed. Her brown blazing with fury. She clenched her fists. She tried to sound as calm as possible. "You take that back right now."

"Why do you even know he's the _father._" Jill sneered.

"Jill stop it." Chris pleaded.

"I know damn well Chris is the father Jill. And I will repeat this I'm not trying to steal Chris! I want him to come with me back to Africa so he can see his daughter!"

"Really? You sure. Because you probably opened your legs plenty of time for your little guerilla caretakers."

"THAT IS IT!" Sheva lunged. Hot tears ran down her face. Her nails clawed Jill's face. She grimaced and pulled her hair. Sheva slapped her across the face. Jill punched her in the stomach causing Sheva to gasp and crush to the ground. Jill jumped on top and started hitting. Sheva threw her hands up to block the blows. Claire started screaming for them to stop. Chris sprinted over to break them up.

He ripped Jill off Sheva. Sheva slowly stood up. Blood dripped down her cheek. Chris took Jill and dragged her out of the room. A tear stained Claire sprinted over to Sheva's side.

"Sheva are you okay?"

Sheva put a hand to her wound. Blood pooled onto her fingers and dripped onto the floor. She stared at the two red stains that polluted the white carpet. She was the blood that ruined Chris's perfect snow white world. She destroyed her relationship with Claire who she loved dearly. All she wanted to do was bring Amelia back her father but instead she only brought the two people she loved pain.

"Sheva."

She slowly glanced up. More tears spilled down her face. "Claire I'm so sorry. I should've told you a long time ago. I just I loved you so much and I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well you did Sheva." Her voice hard. "But.. I will always love you. But can I ever trust you again?" She sighed and sat on the couch. Sheva sat down next to her and started to play with the loose strand of her sweater.

"That is up to you Claire. I love you no matter what decision you make."

Suddenly Sherry stumbled into the room.

"Sherry…"

…

"Dude what is with these brownies?"

"It's pot Jake."

Jake glanced down at his wine glass as a sudden green glub rose to the surface. He shrieked and threw the glass away from him. It shattered and the wine and weed littered the floor.

"YOUU ARE IN SO MUUCH TROUBLE!" Wesker shouted. He laughed and pionted at the mess his twenty something year old son made.

Jake put a hand in front of his face. "Woah."

"Wee wee." Wesker giggled with glee. "We shouldn't of drank this with the egg nog."

"Wug nug!" Jake snickered

Wesker stared at him.

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I should've been there."

Jake's eyes started to water. "NO! Don't you pull this shit on me! You you a-asshole!"

"Shh Jake. Daddy's here." He pulled himself closer.

"NO!" Jake pushed him away. "You made Mom cry!" Jake started sobbing.

Wesker took him and hugged him. He could feel his son's body start to shake. He started to sing him a Led Zeppelin song and stroking his son's auburn hair.

_Just like Jade's._ He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." He repeated it over and over.

"What the in the hell is going on here!?"

The two looked up at Ada who had a horrid expression across her face. She was still processing what she was witnessing. Leon came from behind her. His jaw dropped.

"Please god let me be seeing things."

"I don't think so Leon." She spun around to face him.

He flinched. He never seen Ada with such fear in her eyes. _Who would of thought that the Ada Wong was afraid of parental bonding._ He chuckled at the thought.

She gripped his shoulders. Her eyes filled with absolute horror. "_I swear. I will never go back to him. I mean it."_

Leon chucked some more. "Oh Ada." He watched as the men continued to sob. The man who once tried to take over the world was now sobbing with his estranged son. The man who murdered Sherry's parents. The man who was once married to his wife. A man who he might someday….

be able to forgive.

"Come on Ada. Let's let them have their moment." He draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Good. If I have to watch anymore of this I will vomit."

He shook his head. "Come on." And the two left the men so they could continue to bond.

…

Chris sat Jill down. He sat next to her. Jill was heaving. He was going to wait till she calmed down before he would talk. They watched the snow coming down. This gave Chris some time to think.

_I have a daughter. I have a child who doesn't know I'm her father. Sheva had my daughter. Sheva wants me to go with her to Africa. She wants me to meet my daughter. Jill is my fiancee. We have life together. Were going to get married. I love Jill. I love Sheva._

_Sheva._

_Jill._

"Chris."

_Why didn't you tell me Sheva! You didn't have to do this alone! Sheva… What do I do? I'm not strong enough to love you both. I'm not strong enough to even love myself._

"Chris." Jill repeated.

He looked over at her. Her brown hair had escaped her ponytail and spilled down her shoulders like a waterfall. Her eyes red from crying. Her maroon dress fluttered across her knees. Her hands laid on her knees. Her bare legs trembled. _Poor Jill. She must be upset about all of this._ He sighed causing a puff a smoke to escape. They remained silent and watched the snow fall.

"Chris, I'm pregnant."

He looked over at her and then back at the snow. Jill closed her eyes which cause tears to spill down her cheeks.

"How long...Jill?"

"About a month."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought…" Her voice trailed off.

"Jill spit it." He demeaned.

"I was afraid that you'd leave me. I thought you would hate me because of the portactation." She cried.

"Jill…" He paused and then continued. "I love you more than 've been through hell and back. We've been together for so long and been through so much. Why? Would you think I would leave?"

"Because I thought…"

"Jill, I'm not gonna leave you. I've been in love with you for too long." He cupped her face causing her heart to race. "I want to be with you. I wanna marry you. I want to become a better person. I don't want to see you cry anymore. Jill I need help. I'm an alcoholic and if I'm going to be a good father I need to clean up my act. It's what...Piers would've wanted."

She put a hand over his. Her green eyes softened.

"What about Sheva's offer?"

"Jill… you know I have to be there for her. She's my daughter. One of the first steps I need to take to become a better man is to be there for her."

"Yeah.. your right. God I owe Sheva a major apology."

"I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I do too."

"Hey Jill."

She glanced up and laughed because right above them stood a mistletoe. He took Jill and pulled her could make out the sapphire specks in his eyes. She felt the heat of his breath.

"This is for earlier."

She felt the soft press of lips. She curled her arms around his fingers brushed through his dark hair. Suddenly they were interrupted by the slam of the door. They quickly pulled away. Leon stood in the doorway. His face was red and he was heaving. Jill's eyes went wide. She never seen Leon this panicked before.

She stood up. "Leon what's wrong?"

"It's….Sherry..she's...she's….in….labor."

**Well how the Resident Evil crew get past this one. Well you have to read to find out!**

**Note #1: I'm sorry too all the ChrisXSheva fans out there. I just believe in Chris and Jill as a couple because of all they've been through. Plus you seen how desperate he was to find her in RE5. Now if that ain't love then I don't know what it is then.**

**Note#2: I want to thank you all for the reviews and support! I hope I keep getting them for this story and future ones as well :)**

**Final Note: As always reviews are respected! :)**


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Miracle

******Hello Everybody! And thanks to all of you who stuck around for the story. I hope you'll stick for just a little while longer as the Resident Evil gang must hurtle through this last challenge.**

"Breathe Sherry. Breathe." Claire gripped Sherry's hand.

Sherry squeezed back. _Hard._ Claire yelped. Sherry continued to heave. Sheva stormed into the room. Claire flashed her a panicked look. Sheva angrily shook her head causing Claire to scream.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE NOT COMING?!"

"Because of the blizzard."

"Dammit!"

Sherry screamed. Claire immently went back to Sherry's attention. Sheva sighed and galred over at Ada and Jake who were just standing there.

"Well do something!" She screamed.

"Wha!?" Jake shouted.

"Urgh! What are you! High?"

Jake gave her a stupid look. He opened his mouth but Ada stopped him.

"Don't answer that." She harshly whispered.

Sheva groaned and pointed over at Sherry. "Go be with your wife!"

Jake hurried over to be by his wife's side. He kneeled down and started to stroke her golden hair.

"Shhh. Hang in there Supergirl. You got this."

"SHUT UP JAKE!" Sherry shouted. Jake jumped back. A horrid expression on his face. Sherry's eyes closed and she began to moan.

"Oh Sherry. Hang in there a little while longer. Help is coming."

Sherry glared at Claire. She clenched her teeth. "This baby is not going to w-Ahhhhhhaaaa!" She threw both her hands over her bulging belly. As the sofa was covered in a sudden pool of water.

"Oh dear god! NO!" Claire exclaimed.

"Oh shit! I'm not ready for this!" Jake screamed.

Sheva looked over to flash Ada a panicked look but she was gone. She clenched her fists. _Where the hell did little Miss Riding Hood ran off too?_

Suddenly Ada appeared out of nowhere with a steaming pot in her hands. Sheva jumped and put a hand over her rapidly beating heart. _How does she do that!_ She put the pot down on a nightstand next to Sherry and Claire. Jake was completely speechless because her never that _Ada Wong_ would ever help another human being without her earning any benefits. She glanced up at Sherry whose face was beet red and scrunched up due to the pain.

She gave her a weak smile. "Hang in there." She said softly and she stood up and left the room. Suddenly Wesker entered the room. Jake's, Claire's and Sheva's dropped as he tied on the faded beige apron that had the word my B.S.A.A BADASS on it with faded lettering. He was rolling up his shirt sleeves. His eyes were blazing. His mouth was in a thin line.

Jake's eyes narrowed. "_What the hell do you think you're doing?_"

He glared down at his soon as he was walking closer. "I'm the one that's going to deliver this baby."

…

"NO! No way in hell is he delivering my son! YOU!" Jake pointed an accusing finger at him. "Are not going anywhere near her!"

"Jake listen to me. There's no other way." Claire whispered.

"NO! We'll wait to help arrives."

"JAKE! HELP IS NOT COMING!" Claire cired. "This baby is coming and he is the only one with any sort of medical experience."

"But.." He felt a weak tug. He gazed down at his wife's tear stained eyes.

"Jake….please…" She whimpered. "Let...him...help...me."

Jake looked away from his wife. He stood in front of his wife. Ready to protect her from any sudden threat.. Wesker watched his son quietly. _He is definitely nothing like me._ He thought concluded. Sheva raced in with a huge bowl of ice chips. She sat them down on the nightstand next to the boiling water.

Sheva grabbed Jake and dragged back over to his wife. She slammed a spoon into his palm.

"_Start feeding her these ice chips."_ She demanded.

She stood back up and quietly left the room. Just after she left Leon came in with a bundle of blankets and towels. Claire abruptly stood up and took them graciously.

Leon bent down and gave Sherry a peck on her damp forehead. "Hang in there."

Then he walked out.

….

_Several hours later…._

"Come on Sharebear! You can do this!" Claire shouted.

Sherry screamed and lunged forward. Wesker wiped his brow and kept watching for when the baby. Sherry collapsed onto the pillow and was breathing heavily. Her chest quickly rising and falling with each labored breath. Jake clenched onto her hand. Fear and concern flashed across his face. He brushed away some damp strands away from her face.

"Come on Supergirl. You got this." He whispered.

"One more push!" Wesker shouted.

"I...can't! I can't do it! It hurts! It...hurts…" She sobbed.

"Sharebear you have too!"

"NOOOO!" She sobbed harder as another sharp pain spread all throughout her body.

"It's only one more Supergirl! Come on!" Jake begged.

She lunged forward. Her teeth clenched.

"That's a girl! Keep going!"

She pushed harder.

"HARDER!" Wesker roared.

She let out a bloodcurdling scream and pushed. Suddenly the room filled with a loud wail. Jake looked down and felt tears escape his eyes.

He was beautiful.

…

Leon and Ada cuddled on the couch for warmth. Sheva sat quietly in the corner lost in her thoughts. Her eyes widened when Jill sat beside her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Sheva said quietly. "Jill I'm soo sorry."

"So I'm I." She said softly.

"What?"

Jill sighed. "I can't blame you for what happened. It wasn't your fault besides I kind of know what it's like to be afraid to tell him. "

Sheva's jaw dropped. "Your.."

Jill cut her off. "Yes. I am."

Sheva gave her a weak smile. "Thank you Jill."

"For what?"

Sheva shook her head. "Never mind it's nothing. Just go be with Chris."

She smiled and stood up. "He said yes." And she walked over to him.

"Thank you Jill… for being the one to help me let him go."

…

Jill huddled up to Chris for warmth. Their fingers laced. They all waited and waited. The clock ticked by. They kept waiting. Leon and Ada ended up falling asleep. Sheva's eyes were droopy. Jill huddled closer. She leaned her head on his shoulders.

"It'll be like this in a few months." She whispered.

"Yeah." He smiled and put a hand on her stomach.

She smiled and curled closer.

The door slammed open. Everyone sat up when Jake entered the room. He was smiling. His blue eyes filled with tears.

"He's finally here."


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

_One year later…_

A large house in a Suburb. In the house we enter up into a room where a group of women were gather around one who was in front of mirror. They were laughing.

"Jill you're beautiful." Claire cired.

Jill rolled her eyes. "Please. It took forever to get rid of all that baby weight."

Claire giggled. "Well you look great."

Jill looked in the mirror. The wedding dress she wore was beyond beauty. The dress had a low neckline that showed her chest. Upon her bare chest was a beautiful diamond necklace that were shaped as roses. The dress hugged down to hips and flared out in a dozen flames of white. Her dark hair was pinned up and several curls spilled gently on her neck. The veil ran down to her waist and diamonds were laced into it's thin fabric.

Jill smiled at her reflection.

Today was the day.

Meanwhile Ada was standing guard outside the door. Her arms were crossed and her ruby red lips were curled in her usual smirk. She wore a Cheongsam dress that hugged the curves of her body. And of course it was in her favorite color. Red. Her raven hair was held up with chopsticks. Jake strolled up the stairs. He smirked when he walked right up to her.

"What do you want Wesker Jr?" She said dryily.

"What did I _say!_ About you calling me that!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. Not to call you _that._ Ha. Well excuse me."

Jake's eyes narrowed. "Ha ha. Very funny Wong." And he stormed down the stairs.

"Hey! And I told you it's Kennady!" She shouted.

She spun around. She quickly opened the door and peered through the crack. She watched as Claire was helping Jill get ready. Claire's auburn hair grew in the past year. The tips touched her chin. She wore an emerald silk dress and black heels. She proudly wore the golden heart locket that Sheva had gotten her for her birthday. The two women were laughing. Ada lips curled into a smile.

_Better leave them be._ She quietly shut the door and continued to stand guard.

…..

In a beautiful room. That was lit up by dozens of beautiful paper lamps. A scarlet carpet was spread out between two pews were dozens of Jill's and Chris's friends and family were sitting. The carpet stopped at a set of stairs were up above stood Chris in a dark tux and a red tie.

Jill stood outside the door. Her heart was racing. She closed her eyes and took several deep breathes. _Today's the day._ She opened them and walked in.

As she walked down the aisle. She noticed Ingrid in a pantsuit a camera in her hand. She saw Helena arm and arm with Parker. She waved. Jill flashed her a smile. She noticed Albert sitting next to Sherry who was holding Adam in her arms. His blond hair was all over the place, and his deep blue eyes glowed under the lights. He giggled and threw his thumb in his mouth. She saw Claire and Leon standing beside Chris. Smiles on both their faces. Ada sat in the front row. Her arms were crossed and she gave her usual smirk. Then she saw Sheva…

She sat there. Her amber eyes glistened with tears. She felt a small tug and looked down at a beaming littler girl. Her dark hair was pulled into pigtails. She had soft caramel skin like her mother and bright blue eyes like her father.

Jill heard a sudden giggle and looked down at the baby in Sheva's arms. Jill smiled. The baby had curly brown hair. Her blue eyes glowed with her rosy cheeks. She giggled louder and pulled on Sheva's hair.

The two women locked eyes. Brown meat Green. Both bonded by their children. Bonded by the same man. One who love him forever. The other found love with someone else. Both witnessed the terror of bioweaponry. The horrors it caused to the world. Both were laced by tragedy and loss. Both saved each others lives. They were forever bonded now. A bond that will never break.

Jill smiled. Sheva's lips curled into a smile.

"Good luck, little Sister." She whispered.

Jill gave her another smile and continued down the aisle. When she reached the stairs Chris reached his hand out. She took it and he pulled her up. The two locked gazes and smiled. They took each others hands and smiled as the Pastor spoke.

"Ladies and Gentleman I am here today to bring Jillian May Valentine and Christopher Richard Redfield in holy matrimony…"

…..

A home. A family. Laced by tragedy and dark secrets. Secrets that pulled them closer together instead of further apart.

The End.

**Thank you for all the support and reviews that you all have given me! I sure hope to stick around for more of my fanfiction and check the other ones I have already posted up. Thank you for reading A Resident Evil Christmas.**

**Reviews are respected :)**

**Major Note: Good smart Civilians don't do drugs and acholoal.**


End file.
